Best Friend Love
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: *Set A Month After Lindy Noes Best* Jasmine now knows her feelings for Logan. The problem is he's dating Jenna. Will Jasmine be able to get the man of her dreams before it's too late? (Rated T In Case) Jogan!
1. Chapter 1

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new IDDI story from me! It's been a while so yeah I hope you all like this and as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy! This is 100% Jogan, the new episode that was on tonight made me fall in love with the couple! So yeah if you saw the episode tell me what you thought of it when you review and please enjoy chapter one! :)**

**P.S - This is set after tonight's episode "Lindy Noes Best" so watch that first before reading this. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Jasmine Silver sighed as she sat at Rumble Juice with her friends Lindy, Garrett, and Delia. The three of them were talking about the school dance that was coming up and honestly Jasmine wasn't in the mood. She didn't have a boy friend, and the one she liked didn't even know how she felt about him. It killed Jasmine to know that but she kept to herself like she always did.

"What do you think Jaz?" Lindy asked pulling Jasmine out of her thoughts.

"Hu?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"I asked you what did you think of Roman, isn't he cute?" Lindy asked with a smile as Jasmine frowned.

"No, not really." Jasmine replied as all three of her friends looked at her in shock.

"What!?" Lindy, Garrett, and Delia asked with confusion.

"Did I just hear Jasmine say that some guy WASN'T cute?" Garrett asked with interest as they all looked at her.

"Jaz are you okay?" Lindy asked as Delia put her hand on her friends forehead, Jasmine moved it away.

"I'm fine, I'm just not in the mood to talk about boys." Jasmine said as everyone gasped.

"Okay there really is something wrong." Garrett stated as he threw his hands up in the air.

"The world is coming to an end!" Delia cried as she got closer to the ground and looked around her, Jasmine groaned.

"Guys! Please, I'm just not in the mood, can we talk about something else?" Jasmine asked as Lindy nodded.

"Alright I guess that's fair." Lindy said with a smile. "What do you want to talk about?" Lindy asked as Delia got back in her seat.

"Anything but the school dance, boyfriends or girlfriends, or just boys, anything but those topics." Jasmine explained instantly.

"How about we talk about what we want to do tomorrow since it's Friday tomorrow?" Delia asked as Jasmine smiled.

"Now that sounds a lot better." Jasmine said with happiness.

The truth was that Jasmine didn't mind talking about boys but the problem was that there was a boy she liked, but he already had a girlfriend and there was nothing she could do about it. She almost told asked him to be her boyfriend, but that blew up in her face.

"Hey guys." Logan said as he walked in with his girlfriend Jenna. "Mind if we join you?" Logan asked as everyone nodded.

"Nice to see you guys again." Jenna said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Jenna." Lindy said with a friendly wave as well, yup you guessed it, Jasmine had a crush on Logan.

"So what are we talking about?" Logan asked with interest as he took a sip of a smoothie that he had in his hand.

"We were talking about the school dance." Garrett explained as Jasmine groaned. "But now were talking about what we were talking

"Oh well who's all going to the dance?" Logan asked with wonder as he looked at everyone.

"I am." Lindy said with a smile. "I'm hoping Dustin Green ask me out." Lindy said with excitement.

"Nice." Logan said with a laugh. "But if he hurts you Garrett and I are going after him." Logan explained as everyone laughed.

"So are you and Jenna going to the dance then?" Lindy asked as Logan nodded.

"Yup it will be our one month anniversary." Logan explained with a smile.

"Aw baby you remembered!" Jenna said with a smile as she and Logan began to kiss, Jasmine felt sick.

"Excuse me but I need to head home." Jasmine said as he stood up and left Rumble Juice, everyone watched her leave.

Honestly Jasmine wanted to cry as she walked home. Watching the person you love kiss some other person when they had no idea how you felt about them sucked. It was the worst feeling Jasmine ever felt, all she wanted to do was go home and curl into a ball in bed and forget about Logan, but she couldn't, all she ever thought about was Logan. Tomorrow at school was going to suck...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Not much in it but it will get better so yeah! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter two will be up soon and also like I said if you saw tonight's episode let me know what you thought of it. So yeah thanks again and remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! WOW nine reviews for the first chapter! That's most I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks so much guys you are AWESOME! And because of that I'm updating again :) As normal I own nothing from IDDI and a little trouble stirs in this chapter so yeah please ENJOY chapter two! :) Thanks again and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day at school Jasmine was standing at her locker fixing her hair and make up like she always did. After all she wanted to look good for Logan and hopefully get his attention. But she knew that was going to be hard since he was with Jenna, speaking of Jenna.

"Hello Jasmine." Jenna said with a smile as she walked up to her, Jasmine looked at her with a smile.

"Hi Jenna, how are you?" Jasmine asked with interest as Jenna looked around for a moment and sent her a mean look.

"Stay away." Jenna stated as Jasmine looked at her in confusion and then looked around.

"What?" Jasmine asked hoping she had misheard the girl in front of her.

"I said stay away from Logan! He is my boyfriend NOT your's." Jenna stated once again with a death glare.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." Jasmine explained as Jenna frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't play dumb Silver, I see the way you look at him and you need to back OFF!" Jenna stated as Jasmine looked at her in shock.

"But I - " Jasmine began as Jenna cut her off.

"Remember back off." Jenna said. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this I'll totally break up with him and ruin you!" Jenna explained.

Jenna turned and stormed off while Jasmine stood there in shock and confusion. Frowning Jasmine slammed her locker door shut and headed for class to hopefully get her mind off things. While Jasmine was in class she kept thinking about the Jenna problem.

...

A little later during that day at lunch Logan and Garrett were sitting at their groups lunch table by themselves. Sometimes when they were alone they talked about girls and other issues they normally faced. Today however they talked about Jasmine.

"Hey Garrett can I talk to you about something?" Logan asked with wonder as he looked at his friend.

"Sure what's up?" Garrett asked with worry as he took a bit of his salad.

"Is something wrong with Jasmine? She's been avoiding me all morning." Logan asked as Garrett shrugged.

"I don't know." Garrett explained as Logan frowned. "She seems fine to me, I mean she was talking to me this morning." Garrett

"Wait? So she's talking to you still?" Logan asked as Garrett nodded.

"Yup and she was talking to Delia and Lindy also." Garrett explained as Logan frowned even more.

"Oh well, did she mention anything about me? Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked with worry.

"Not that I know of." Garrett explained as Logan nodded. "Maybe you should try talking to her." Garrett suggested with a smile.

"Maybe you're right." Logan said in agreement as they both went quiet.

"I mean if you did something wrong she would have told one of us or just even talked to you." Garrett said suddenly.

"Yeah and I didn't do anything wrong; that I know of anyway." Logan explained as Garrett nodded this time.

"Hey honey." Jenna said with a smile as she walked up to their table, sat down, and kissed Logan on the check.

"Hi sweetie." Logan said with a smile as well.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Jenna asked with wonder as she looked at Logan and Garrett.

"Jasmine." Garrett answered without thinking making Logan nudged him.

"Really? Why?" Jenna asked as Logan frowned.

"She hasn't been talking to me all day and I'm worried, she's like one of my best friends." Logan explained with a frown.

"Oh well then it's her lost and I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong at all." Jenna said with a smile.

"Really?" Logan asked with hope as Jenna nodded. "You always know what to say." Logan said with happiness all of sudden.

"That's because it's my job too." Jenna said as she kissed Logan; the bell rung for lunch to end.

"Finally I thought the bell would never ring." Garrett said with annoyance at the sight of Logan and Jenna.

"Let's walk to class." Logan said as Jenna nodded, the two walked hand in hand.

As they walked away none of them noticed Jasmine standing at the other end of the room watching the couple. Not only was she watching the couple but she had hear everything Logan and Garrett were talking about and she felt bad. She was gonna go talk to Logan...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two! Not my best chapter but it will work. Anyway what did you guys think? Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter three will be up soon! REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME! So because of that I am updating :) Anyway a bit happens in this chapter and I really felt bad for Jasmine while writing this but you'll find out why I felt bad. So yeah I hope you all ENJOY chapter three so I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

After school Jasmine made her way to the Watson's house where she knew she would find Logan. But as she was walking something stopped her and caught her eye. Around the corner was Jenna and she was totally making out with Seth Wall, Jasmine felt disgusted! Jenna was standing there trying to swallow Seth and honestly Jasmine wanted to walk right over there and slap her.

"I love you Seth, you're really the only boy for me." Jenna said once she and Seth pulled away.

"Then why are you dating Watson?" Seth asked with confusion. "He's an idiot and their whole clang is dumb." Seth explained.

"I told you this is for pay back." Jenna explained with a smile.

"How?" Seth asked with confusion again, Jasmine was really getting ticked off now.

"Well Lindy hurt you and so I'm using Logan to get to her." Jenna explained with a happiness as she kissed Seth again.

"That is brilliant." Seth said with a smirk.

"Yup and the Watson twins won't even know what's coming to them." Jenna said with a smile as she and Seth began to make out.

Instantly when they were done talking Jasmine turned and began to run. At the moment she was ticked beyond anything she's ever felt before. Jenna was cheating on Logan and it made her sick to know that she was just using him to get to Lindy. Right now Jasmine was debating whether or not she should tell Logan. Besides he deserved to know and she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Silver!" Jenna called as she caught up to Jasmine who was running. "I thought it was you I saw." Jenna said with a frown.

"Just go away I'm already ticked off at you." Jasmine explained with a frown.

"Why? Oh wait, is because I'm cheating on you're dream boy?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Jasmine said as she turned and began to walk away again, Jenna grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jenna asked with a smirk as Seth came up next to them.

"To tell Logan the truth about you and to tell everyone you're little plan about Logan and Lindy." Jasmine explained suddenly.

"Yeah that's a problem, I don't think so." Jenna said as she pushed Jasmine up against the side of the wall that was next to them.

"Like that's going to happen, you're not going to tell any of you're friends about this." Seth hissed as Jasmine pushed Jenna away.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think I won't!?" Jasmine asked in a mocking tone.

"Because you love Logan and you're friends, you wouldn't want to hurt them would you?" Seth asked as Jasmine frowned.

"Dang it you were right! Thanks Silver now I own him ten bucks." Jenna stated with a glare.

"Whatever I have to go." Jasmine said as she tried to push the two away.

"Yes but you're not going to tell anyone anything right?" Jenna asked as she grabbed Jasmine again and knocked her down.

"Right?" Jenna and Seth asked as they got up in her face.

"Yes! I won't tell them anything!" Jasmine cried as they let her go.

"Good and just remember I can hurt Logan, and you're friends." Jenna stated as she and Seth turned and left Jasmine.

With a few small tears rolling down her face Jasmine stood up and dusted herself off and began to run for home. After that encounter there was no way Jasmine was going to be able to face Logan at the moment. However she still debated if she should tell him or not, at the moment she had no idea what to do. Instead she headed home and cried into her pillow the rest of the night...

* * *

**A/N - OMG! Now you know why I felt bad for Jasmine while writing this! But yeah there was chapter three! Thanks so much for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter four will be up soon and don't worry it becomes Jogan soon :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thirty reviews! Thanks so much you guys are AWESOME! So because of that I am updating and I really hope you like this chapter, so yeah. As normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY! A bit happens in this one! :) **

* * *

Chapter 4

When the next morning rolled around Jasmine debated on weather or not she should go to school. To be honest she didn't want to see Seth, Jenna, or Logan at all knowing that everything a giant lie and mess between all of them. Sadly though her mother objected and Jasmine was now standing at her locker Delia was talking to her about some topic Jasmine wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"Yo! Jazz!" Delia called as she clapped her hands in front of Jasmine's face. "Are you okay?" Delia asked with worry.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Jasmine asked as she began to grab some books for her classes out of her locker.

"Because you're like really out of it." Delia explained as Jasmine gave her a confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasmine tried again as Delia groaned.

"You know what I'm talking about and besides if there's something you need to talk about, you know you can tell me." Delia

"I know that." Jasmine said quickly. "But there's nothing wrong I promise." Jasmine said as Delia gave her an uncertian look.

"Jaz I know you're not telling the truth." Delia pressed as Jasmine sighed. "Please talk to me." Delia said with worry.

"Fine! You want to know what's going on!?" Jasmine asked as Delia nodded. "A lot is okay!" Jasmine added with a frown.

"What's that mean?" Delia asked with confusion.

"I found out that Jenna is using Logan to get to Lindy and that she was cheating on him with Seth." Jasmine sighed as she let it all out.

"What!? Really?" Delia asked in shock as Jasmine nodded.

"Yes and they both told me not to tell anyone otherwise they'd hurt Logan and ruin us." Jasmine explained as Delia frowned.

"Well you need to tell Logan, he deserves to know." Delia said instantly as Jasmine nodded.

"I know but I don't know how, I've been debating." Jasmine explained as Delia smiled.

"This is the only advice I can give you, if you tell him it might hurt him yes, but at least it came from you." Delia added with a smile.

"How's that gonna help!?" Jasmine asked with worry as she slammed her locker closed.

"Because if you don't tell him and he found out you knew, it could hurt him even more then you telling him." Delia finished as the bell rung loudly.

As soon as the bell rung Delia said goodbye to Jasmine and headed off to class. Leaving Jasmine in her thoughts she wondered if what Delia said was true and realized it was. No matter what was going to happen Jasmine knew it was the right thing to do and she promised herself that she was going to tell Logan by the end of the day. With that in mind, Jasmine headed to class herself.

...

Later that day Jasmine sat at their lunch table waiting to see if Logan would show up. Delia had offered to sit with her when she told Logan and she was happy that she had someone who believed her and who was a true friend to her. Both girls were sitting at the table and talking about what Jasmine was going to say when Logan and Garrett walked up talking about something else.

"I'm just saying if you're going to make someone pay for a bowl of popcorn for that much money it should be a bigger size." Garret explained as they walked over to the table.

"Dude you have to let that go." Logan said as both boys sat down at the table. "Oh hi guys." Logan said as he noticed the girls.

"Hey Logan." Jasmine said with a smile. "Hi Garrett." Jasmine added as Garrett said hi back.

"Where's Lindy?" Delia asked with confusion as they all looked at one another.

"I thought she was with you guys." Garrett said as both girls frowned.

"Well we thought she was with you." Delia explained as Jasmine nodded.

"Hu? I don't know maybe she had something - " Logan began as Lindy came up to them.

"Hey guys!" Lindy said with a smile. "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to my History teacher about an assignment." Lindy explained.

"Oh okay then." Logan said as everyone began to eat and talk to one another.

"Now's you're chance to tell everyone." Delia whispered to Jasmine as she shook her head.

"I can't, you know what will happen to us." Jasmine said with a frown.

"I don't care, and neither will they, you need to tell them." Delia explained as Jasmine shook her head again.

"Um, is everything okay guys?" Lindy asked with confusion as Jasmine and Delia turned to see Lindy, Logan, and Garett looking at the two of them.

"Actually no it's not, and Jasmine here needs to tell you something." Delia explained as she gestured to Jasmine.

"What it is Jazz?" Logan asked with worry. "You know you can tell us anything right?" Logan asked as Jasmine nodded.

"I wanted to tell you guys that...you're the best friends I could ever have!" Jasmine stated quickly as Delia groaned.

"Aw thanks! You and Delia are too, I'm just glad you're talking to Logan again." Lindy said with a smile.

"Same here." Logan said as Delia sighed.

"You so chickened out!" Delia stated as everyone looked at her. "Jasmine caught Jenna with Seth yesterday and they threatened her!" Delia shouted instantly as everyone looked at the two in shock.

Everything went silent at the lunch table as Jasmine looked back and forth at everyone. Honestly she knew Delia was only being a good friend but right now she felt like she wanted to disappear from the group. Everyone was sending her mixed emotions. Garrett looked confused and worried, Lindy just looked planed worried, and Logan looked at her in shock and a little hurt. This was gonna be bad...

* * *

**A/N - OMG! There was chapter four! I told you a lot happened, at least Jasmine told someone and then Delia told the group. So let's see how this plays out. Also this was not rushed, it might seem like it, but it was not rushed. This is what I wanted to happen in this chapter so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter five will be up soon! Thanks again and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please enjoy chapter five! A little bit happens in this chapter so ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jasmine waited for her friends to say something. However by the looks on their faces she wasn't sure if she wanted them too. The whole group still looked at her and Delia in a bit of shock and tried to figure out how to take the news. Looking at the bell in the lunch room Jasmine saw that lunch was almost over and it felt like time was moving very slowly for her and it was horrible.

"Are you sure?" Lindy asked making Jasmine pull back into reality. "You're not lying to us right Jaz?" Lindy asked with hope.

"Of course not, have I ever lied to you?" Jasmine asked as Logan spoke up.

"Yes you have." Logan explained as everyone looked at him.

"What? When?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"All those times you broke our group pacts, you lied about those." Logan pointed out with hurt and anger in his voice.

"But I'm not lying about this one I - " Jasmine began as Logan cut her off.

"Save it Silver!" Logan snapped at her making Jasmine frown. "I knew you were jealous of Jenna." Logan stated suddenly.

"What!? This isn't my fault, she's really cheating on you with Seth." Jasmine explained once more trying to defend herself.

"Logan why aren't you believing her?" Lindy asked with confusion.

"Because she's a liar." Logan explained as he stood up from the table.

"But Garrett believe's her! Right Garrett?" Lindy asked with hope as Garrett nodded.

"Yeah I mean she's been our friend since third grade and you've only known Jenna for a few months." Garrett explained.

"Fine then believe Jasmine." Logan said with annoyance as he grabbed his stuff and began to leave. "Some friends you guys are!"

"But Logan wait!" Jasmine called as Logan vanished before she could talk to him.

"Jazz it's okay; Logan's an idiot who's blinded by love." Lindy explained as Delia and Garrett nodded.

"How come you guys believe me?" Jasmine asked in confusion. "I mean I'm glad you do, but why do you?" Jasmine asked again.

"Because you're our friend and friends before boys or mean girls right?" Lindy asked as Jasmine smiled.

"Yeah and you know what we need to go up to Jenna and Seth together and confront them!" Delia said with a look.

"I don't know remember how much Seth - " Garrett began as Delia nudged him in the side. "I guess you're right." Garrett stated.

"Come on let's go confront Jenna and Seth; if they want to ruin us, well we'll ruin them first." Delia said with a smile.

Everyone agreed and when the bell rung for lunch to end the group all agreed to meet at Lindy's locker after school to plan their confront for Jenna and Seth. The hard thing though was that they were going to have to find a way to make Logan believe that what Jasmine said was true, but the only problem was they weren't even sure if what she said was true. After all, she had no evidence. But something inside Lindy, Delia, and Garrett made them believe her anyway; this was going to be interesting...

...

Logan was mad, beyond mad. How could Jasmine lie about Jenna that way? Was she really that jealous to make up a story like that? But then something else hit Logan. Jasmine would never make a story up like that just to make Logan lose his girlfriend. What if she was telling the truth? What if Jasmine was right and Jenna was cheating on him? It must of have been hard for her to tell him.

"I don't know what to do." Logan said later that after noon as he sat in the consoling office.

"Well has Jasmine ever lied to you before like unpurpose?" Steve the consular asked as he wrote on his pad of paper.

"No. But she did hide the fact that she always broke our group pacts." Logan explained with a sigh.

"The only advice I can give you Mr. Watson is that if Jasmine really was you're friend, then she wouldn't lie." Steve explained.

"Hu?" Logan asked as he sat up with confusion.

"If Miss. Silver was really you're friend she wouldn't lie, so maybe she really was telling the truth." Steve explained once more.

"You're right!" Logan stated instantly. "That's what I was thinking; it must have been hard for her to tell me." Logan added.

"Yes and what you need to do is go and talk to her, work things out." Steve finished as small bell dinged.

"That's exactly what I need to do! Thanks Steve you helped me a lot!" Logan said with a smile as he left the office.

"That's what I'm here for!" Steve called as Logan left the room.

As Logan left the room he saw there was only a few minuets till last period ended and he needed to talk to Jasmine quickly. Running as fast as he could to get to the class Jasmine was in he turned a corner after running for sometime and stopped. In front of him was the worst thing he could have ever seen in his life, it was the one thing that made Logan realize that Jasmine was in fact telling the truth...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! I wonder what Logan saw? I guess most of you can figure it out, an thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six is gonna be up soon! Thanks again and please REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway a little happens in this chapter and I hope you like it. So as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jenna?" Logan asked in shock as Jenna stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Logan I can - " Jenna began as she moved away from making out with Seth and closer to Logan.

"Don't even bother! Jasmine was right about you!" Logan stated with a frown.

"Wait, Jasmine told you?" Jenna asked as Logan nodded.

"Yeah and I chose to NOT believe her because I loved you; but I guess that was a mistake." Logan explained with hurt.

"No it wasn't, Jasmine is nothing but a little snobby brat who doesn't know how to listen to someone." Jenna explained with

"Really?" Logan asked as Jenna nodded. "And you're nothing but a priss who doesn't know to keep her mouth shut." Logan stated.

"Aw, is little Watson getting angry?" Seth asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut it Seth, we know you don't like us, but this is low even for you." Logan spat as he clutched his fist.

"Oh I'm so scared." Seth said with a mocking tone.

"You should be, cause I'm not afraid to start a fight." Logan said as he walked closer to them.

"Pft, please you're weak and everyone knows that you wouldn't know how to start a fight if you're life depended on it." Seth stated with a laugh.

"That's it." Logan said as he stepped forward and swung at Seth...

...

"Well maybe you could try to talk to him again?" Lindy suggested as she, Jasmine, and Delia stood at Lindy's locker.

"No, that will not be good." Jasmine said with a frown. "You saw what happened last time I tried to talk to him." Jasmine finished.

"Good point, but it doesn't hurt to try." Lindy said as Delia nodded.

"Yeah and besides you two are friends, Logan is just Logan and he'll figure everything out soon." Delia explained with a smile.

"I hope so." Jasmine said with a sigh as he leaned against the lockers. "I really miss him and I really like him." Jasmine added.

"I know you do." Lindy said with a smile. "And I'd rather have you date Logan then any other girl any day." Lindy said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Guys!" Garrett called as he rushed over to the group; he stopped to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Delia asked with worry.

"Logan...Seth...fight...found out...cheating..." Garrett explained in between breaths.

"What?" Lindy asked in shock at the words. "We need to find Logan!" Lindy stated instantly.

"Garrett were are they?" Jasmine asked as Garrett stood up.

"There by the old abandon old abandon hallway; you know the one where people mainly make out." Garrett explained with a look.

"Right thanks." Lindy said as Garrett nodded. The four of them began to run off to where Logan and Seth was.

...

"Come on Watson is that the best you have!?" Seth called as he and Jenna laughed, Logan was lying on the ground.

"Please he has nothing; cause he is no one." Jenna sneered as she laughed.

"At least I'll have something you two won't have." Logan stated as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Seth asked with a small laugh.

"A face!" Logan shouted as he jumped forward again and grabbed Seth by his shirt and tossed him into Jenna.

"You'll pay for that." Jenna called as she and Seth stood back up, they both charged for Logan.

"Logan! Watch out!" Lindy called as Logan saw her and friends turn into the hallway they were in, he dodged Seth and Jenna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan questioned with interest.

"Garrett told us you got into a fight with Seth and Jenna." Lindy explained with a frown. "And really a fight?" Lindy asked again.

"Look out!" Jasmine yelled suddenly. Logan turned around only to be tackle by Seth and Jenna.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Lindy called as she, Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett ran over to the fight to break it up.

"Get you're hands off me Watson!" Seth called when Lindy grabbed onto his arm to pull him off Logan.

"Make me!" Lindy called as she went back to pulling Seth off of Logan with the help of Delia. However a voice stopped them.

"What's going on here!?" A voice shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the voice.

"Oh no! Busted." Garrett said as he and Jasmine were holding on Jenna and trying to pull her off of Logan as well.

"Vice Principle Bicker, I can explain you see - " Lindy began as she let go of Seth and walked over to him.

"You'll have plenty of time to explain! Principle's office now!" Vice Principle Bicker called. "All of you!" He added.

Everyone stopped fighting and headed towards the principle's office...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! I hope you guys liked it, and it's about time Logan found out the truth lol. Anyway in the next chapter there will be some Jogan moments in it yeah spoiler alert lol. Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Best Friend Love - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are seriously AWESOME! Sadly to say this is the last chapter, I didn't plan for it to be, that's just how it turned out what I wrote it. So yeah this is the last one but thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and ect, really you guys are AWESOME! Can you believe that this was still my first full on Jogan story without Larrett? Anyway as normal I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY the last chapter some Jogan finally happens in this chapter! Yeah Jogan! ENJOY :) **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Here." Jasmine said as she walked into the room and sat down next to Logan, she handed him a bag. "For you're eye." Jasmine

"Thanks." Logan said as he took the bag that was full of ice and placed it on his left eye.

"I still can't believe you start a fight." Lindy said with a frown as she paced the room. "And with Seth of all people." Lindy added.

"I had too he was being a jerk as normal." Logan explained with a frown.

"Okay we know that's not the only reason, it was something he said wasn't it?" Delia asked with a smile.

"Kind of..." Logan said as everyone looked at him. "Actually it was something Jenna said." Logan added instantly.

"What? What did she say?" Garrett asked with interest.

"Let's just say no one get's away with insulting Jasmine besides one of us." Logan explained as Jasmine smiled.

"Aw, were you defending my honor?" Jasmine asked as Logan nodded.

"Yeah." Logan said with a smile too. "And um, I'm sorry for not believing you about them." Logan apologized as he looked at Jasmine.

"It's okay I wouldn't have believed someone if they told my boyfriend was cheating on me." Jasmine explained with a look.

"No it's not okay!" Logan stated as he stood up. "You're my friend and I feel stupid for what I chose to believe." Logan explained

"Logan it's not you're fault, it's Jenna and Seth's fault." Jasmine explained hoping to make Logan feel better.

"I just want you too know that I'm really sorry and that well all this made me realize that - " Logan began as he stopped.

"That what?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"That I was so blinded by love that I already forgot about one of the few people I love the most." Logan finished with a smile.

"Aw Logan." Jasmin said with a smile as she hugged him. "Well I want you to know that I love you too." Jasmine said.

"Really?" Logan asked with wonder as Jasmine nodded.

"In fact, there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now." Jasmine explained with a grin.

"Wha - " Logan began as he was cut off by Jasmine.

However he wasn't cut off by her talking to him. No, Logan was cut off by Jasmine's lips crashing onto his into a long kiss. Soon though Logan began to kiss back and it made both of them smile. It was like they were the only ones there, well until they stopped.

"Woah, is - is that really how you feel about me?" Logan asked with a smile as Jasmine nodded.

"Yes and I was about to tell you during the whole us fake dating thing before Jenna came up." Jasmine explained.

"Well that doesn't matter now." Logan said with a small laugh.

"To me it still does!" Jasmine cried as she pointed to herself making Logan still laugh.

"I know but what matters now is us." Logan said as Jasmine raised her eyebrow.

"Us?" Jasmine asked with confusion.

"Well that depends...Jasmine Silver; will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes!" Jasmine said suddenly as the two hugged and pulled into another kiss.

"Finally! We thought this would never happen!" Garrett commented suddenly making Logan and Jasmin jump.

"Now we won't have to hear Jasmine whine about Jenna all the time." Delia stated as Jasmine rolled her eyes, she forgot they were there.

"Yup. Now Logan and I are dating." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Good because you're the only girl besides Delia I trust with Logan." Lindy commented as everyone laughed.

"There in here!" Vice Principle Bicker called as he brought, Lindy, Logan's, Jasmine's, Delia's, and Garrett's parents into the room.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do on why we got a phone call from the principle!" Mrs. Watson explained suddenly.

"I didn't do it!" Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett yelled at the same time, all their parents sent them a look...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter seven the final chapter! Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Also I didn't tell you what happened to Seth and Jenna or the crew because I was thinking about a sequel. But I don't know if there will be one. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I love you all and thanks so much to all of you who have read this and reviewed! You guys ROCK! Keep an eye out for my future IDDI stories! REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
